Lenticular lenses are well known and are commonly used to produce various optical effects. Such lenses generally comprise a transparent sheet having a planar surface on one side and a series of parallel longitudinal ridges on the other side. The series of parallel longitudinal ridges create a corresponding series of lenticular convex lenses termed “lenticules.” An image sheet mounted on a planar surface includes at least two alternate series of spaced lines and images with each of the alternating series comprising a separate master image. The alternate images are optically related to the lenticules so as to be sequentially viewable upon change of the viewing position of the lens. Thus, in one viewing position one master image is visible and movement of the lens assembly or repositioning the viewer to another viewing position brings a second master image into view. Multiple images may be incorporated into a lenticular lens assembly. Various patents can be found in the prior art which relate to lenticular lens systems. As such, lenticular lenses are well known and have been applied in the past to various types of containers, packaging, toys, jewelry and signage.
Advertising signage is ubiquitous. The consumer today continually encounters informational advertising messages and signages of all types in almost all environments. Common among these are roadside billboards, displays and posters of all types in locations such as supermarkets, sports venues, airports, movie theaters and other locations where they are likely to be viewed by a large number of people. Many attempts have been made to provide such signage with graphics or other features which will cause the passerby to be attracted to the sign. These devices may include use of backlighting or special lighting effects. High definition graphics are often achieved by the use of video monitors such as high definition monitors. Motion, in some cases, is used to attract viewers. Advertisement signs that continually change throughout a time period are common, such as those that appear along the sidelines in sports arenas.
Thus, from the foregoing, it will be seen that a great deal of effort and expense is expended in creating signage which will attract viewership in order inform people, impart advertising information or to provide warnings such as traffic information. It is noted that traffic signs sometimes utilizes retroreflective materials to provide a high degree of visibility.